


Лакрица

by ka_mai



Series: Maximus is happening (c) [2]
Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Flogging, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Warning: Maximus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-19 18:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: Глянцевая лакричная духота обнимала со всех сторон, подсказывала нежно: выжги ему нервную систему. Давай, сейчас, такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни. Он ведь тебя уничтожит.





	Лакрица

Квартиру пришлось сменить: из окон той, которую выбрал Блэкагар, не было видно руин Аттилана.  
Максимус развернул кресло, чтобы Блэкагару было удобнее смотреть, и продолжил говорить. Он не спал уже около ста тридцати часов, с тех пор, как взял брата под контроль, и эти монологи вместе с парой химических коктейлей, которые вкалывал ему микроробот, закреплённый на сгибе локтя, помогали имитировать циркадный ритм.  
Говорить вслух было не обязательно, но Максимусу нравилось общаться с Блэкагаром, поэтому каждую лакуну он заполнял, как выемки на вафлях заполняют сливками и карамелью.  
– Пока мы гнили и возносились в нашем куске янтаря, люди изобрели много клёвых штук: слово «клёвый», мутантов, мимов, лакрицу, телепроповедников, «колыбель Иуды», культурную апроприацию – ей я сейчас занимаюсь, крысиные бои, ритуальные самоубийства, шоковую терапию – помогает при эпилепсии, брат, но у меня нет эпилепсии, бейсбол – давай сходим на днях?  
Всё было в порядке – Блэкагар оставался безучастным, только иногда моргал. Максимус разрешил, чтобы не пересыхала роговица. Это был режим номер два: Блэкагар мог слушать, реагировать на простые команды и совершать безопасные действия. Моргнуть, например. Повернуть голову на звук. Сглотнуть слюну.  
Небо за окном побурело, будто в него вылили грязную воду, и на останках Аттилана зажглись редкие огни. Одинокая королева пыталась восстановить своё королевство, не зная, что её старания не имеют смысла. Каждый развлекается как умеет.  
– Возможно, после бейсбола я познакомлю тебя и с другими человеческими изобретениями. Кроме телепроповедников, это было бы чрезмерно жестоко.  
Всё, что он произносил, для Блэкагара сейчас было сказкой на ночь, гипнотическим внушением, записываемым в кратковременную память. Если Максимус не прикажет запомнить, выветрится наутро. Он пока не решил, как поступит, когда время выйдет.  
– Времени осталось немного. Только для самого интересного. И ещё, конечно, для однообразного уничтожения миров, но наше правило – не обсуждать работу за семейным ужином!  
Он провёл пальцем по пересохшим губам Блэкагара, положил руку на горло.  
– Кстати, как давно я давал тебе пить? – И через секунду: – Не отвечай.  
За эту секунду Максимус успел почувствовать зарождающуюся дрожь. Встроить, может, в подушечки пальцев виброметры с расшифровкой вокализации и считывать, что Блэкагар собирается сказать? Надо только достать детали: из того, что обычно находилось в домах людей, так легко собрать пыточное приспособление и так сложно – что-то пристойное. Заглянуть снова в Ваканду или «одолжить» у Таноса...  
Он налил вина в два бокала, свой выпил залпом, алкоголь был слабый, но Максимуса и так вело; второй поднёс ко рту Блэкагара и приказал пить.  
Еды в квартире не было; бывший хозяин предпочитал брать обеды в ресторане, от него осталась коробка обветренного карри в холодильнике, и держалась эта коробка гораздо приличнее, чем сам хозяин – его труп уже начал пованивать из гостевой. Максимус давно не имел дела с телами людей и забыл, как быстро они разлагаются.  
– «Не знает сна лишь государь один», – пожаловался он Блэкагару. – Не хотелось бы тратить время на уборку. Я всё одного не могу понять: для кого мы его тянем. Ведь для кого-то. Я вас, мой король, потом отпущу, перед самым финалом, обещаю. Хочу, чтобы ты умер в одиночестве.  
Он вернул бокал на стойку и склонился над Блэкагаром – низко, неудобно нагнулся, застыл в этой странной позе. Подумал: а что меня останавливает? Подумал: когда, если не сейчас? Подумал: всё у нас и так вверх тормашками. И поцеловал.  
Перевёрнутое лицо Блэкагара выглядело нелепым и незнакомым и плыло перед глазами, как отражение луны в реке. Целовать его оказалось всё равно что мертвеца.  
– Вот это запомни. Что я сказал.  
Максимус присел на поручень кресла, попробовал снова, уже нормально, не торопясь, придерживая за подбородок и раздвигая языком его губы.  
– Сладко. Мне нравится сладкое. Но не очень сладкое, мне нравится чёрное, как лакрица, как вы, мой король. Мне нравится, что вас сложно убить. Я был однажды на ваших похоронах, рекомендую, кстати. «Пять звёзд из пяти, посетил бы снова». Медуза была такая красивая, окаменевшая от горя – наконец-то Медуза окаменела. Церемонию устроили очень пышную, плакальщицы кри рыдали беззвучно и на диво синхронно, а закончилось всё вульгарной дракой. Какая жалость, что ты не смог присутствовать!  
Максимус засмеялся, уткнувшись Блэкагару в шею, в чернильные складки костюма.  
– И мне нравится, что твой невероятный дар не защищает от боли, – он с силой сцепил зубы на выступающей мышце, оставляя два ярких продольных следа на коже. Блэкагар не пошевелился. – Капризный дикий зверь этот дар, ему плевать на тебя. Хотя с физической стороной вопроса всё элементарно.  
Максимус постучал пальцем по виску Блэкагара, обвёл металлический обод венца по кругу.  
– Хочешь секрет? Никакого гипнопистолета не было. Пустышка. Я смог взять тебя под контроль без помощи техники, и да, я собой горжусь, – он улыбнулся, съехал с поручня вниз, на колени Блэкагара, чтобы было удобнее упереться лбом в лоб, приобнял за плечи. – Это как бы поле моей научной деятельности, и такой успех равнозначен открытию терригенезиса. Ладно, ладно, менее глобально. Маленькая личная победа. За неё надо благодарить троих.  
– Безумного титана – за то, что вытер тобой пол. Я помню, что таков был наш план, но всё равно: ты поиграл в бою. Полуночный король, страшный король, чьим именем пугают юных рекрутов военных академий по всей галактике, ты проиграл в бою, мой брат, и ничем тебе не помог твой голос.  
Максимус погладил его по горлу, снова задумавшись о виброметрах. Блэкагар смотрел прямо, нечитаемым равнодушным взглядом.  
– За это надо благодарить Намора – он совершил то, на что ты оказался не способен. Вы все. Могучие рейнджеры, защитники Земли! Никто не захотел спасти беднягу Намора от его судьбы, теперь он потерял сон, аппетит и чувство юмора, зато мы ещё живы. Это страшное бремя бездействия. Какое у Намора было лицо, когда он пришёл ко мне! Я чуть не влюбился. Сочетание угрюмой решительности, обречённого стыда – и ни одной иллюзии, никакой надежды. Жаль, в общем, что это был не ты.  
– И ты. Третий, кого стоит поблагодарить. Потому что ты чудесно сам себя надломал. Знаешь, нет, так совсем не интересно. Режим один, надстройка, допустим, «Б».  
Максимус стянул и бросил на пол пиджак, привычно закатал рукава рубашки и прижал ладони к голове Блэкагара с двух сторон, параллельно височным долям. Контакт был не обязателен, но почему нет? Символично.  
Он закрыл глаза, а потом открыл – всего себя. Мир мигнул и изменился, стал многомерным, плотным и ускользающим одновременно, он гудел от электричества и спал тёмным сном, это был не привычный мир, а чужой разум. Не совсем чужой (совсем не чужой). Объёмная микросхема под прочной, как купол из негативной энергии, крышкой коры, обвитая лишними проводками, усиками насекомых, смехом, бороздами в земле. Сюда можно было провалиться и потеряться навсегда, но Максимус был профессионалом. Просто он привык отдавать прямые приказы и убираться восвояси, а столь глубоко и полноценно быть в чьём-то сознании не пробовал никогда. В сознании Блэкагара. Это стоило гибели вселенных.  
– Это стоило гибели вселенных, – собственный голос доносился издалека. – Режим один, надстройка «Б»: ты можешь реагировать на прикосновения и слова как угодно, но по-прежнему никаких звуков и никакого вреда. Представь... Представь, что ты в безопасности с кем-то рядом, но с кем – не важно.  
Дар Максимуса создавал новые трассы, соединения, узлы, гнул и убирал резисторы, словно огромный божественный паяльник, нависший над кристальной подложкой разума. Мультиплексоры и сумматоры кричали на него в ответ горячим ветром и солоноватым вином, и выбраться из этой больной, оглушающей синестезии было нелегко.  
Освободившись, Максимус тотчас попробовал снова поцеловать Блэкагара. Было нервно – с ним никогда не знаешь, перестарался или, может, недостарался, вдруг что-то вышло не так – но вышло очень так, Блэкагар мягко отозвался, подавшись навстречу. Совсем по-другому. Аж весь сон слетел.  
– Или ты сам этого хотел, – Максимус с некоторым трудом вспомнил, о чём говорил раньше. – Не надо быть псиоником, чтобы читать тебя, как светокопию чертежа. Я удивлён, что символ на вашем царственном челе этимологически восходит к глифу «воля», а не к «вине». Это примитивно.  
Надстройка работала ровно как Максимус планировал: Блэкагар чуть нахмурился, и в сумраке казалось, он смотрит растерянно и даже доверчиво.  
– Тебя никогда не интересовал мост, который также зеркало, а зря. Я насмотрелся там всякого, теперь немного путаю, где мы сейчас, – но это ничего, выживших миров становится всё меньше, разобраться будет легче. Но раньше ничто не исчезало бесследно. Можно подглядеть. Есть вариант, где терригеновую бомбу над Землёй я запустил в одиночку и, представь себе, не уронил при этом нашу древнюю историческую столицу на жилые кварталы Нью-Йорка. Окей, там не случилось Таноса, но нельзя всё оправдывать Таносом. Ему и так икается – люди говорят, гусь прошёлся по будущей могиле. Славная фраза, да?  
Отвечать Блэкагар не мог, но склонил набок голову. Максимус дёрнул его ворот вниз, приник губами к затенённой выемке над ключицей. Блэкагар тихо выдохнул. Все реакции в этом состоянии были ярче и искренней.  
– Кто-то бы сказал, что ты перешёл черту. Кто-то бы сказал, что я сейчас перехожу черту. Но это у нас общее – мы ведь понятия не имеем, что такое «черта». Родители были бы довольны, они подобного и добивались. Мы – воплощенное искусство, брат. Чудный контрастный диптих. Если кто-то пытается нас изменить, это называется вандализм. Кстати, как это снимается? Нет, шутки в сторону, почему я, один из пяти лучших инженеров планеты, не могу найти нужную застёжку?  
Он наугад снова пошарил по швам на облегающем костюме, а потом сообразил, что может приказать. Блэкагар подцепил край белой полосы и расстегнул верх костюма на две неровных части. Послушно застыл.  
– Эти молнии на тебе всегда напоминали мне трещины. Тоже есть такая человеческая штука – когда сколы и разломы на посуде залепляют золотой пастой и скрепляют скобами. Кинцуги, не перепутать с кинбаку, – Максимус окинул брата изучающим взглядом, но решил, что верёвки – это несерьёзно. – Там, конечно, высокопарная философия в комплекте. Но разве не красиво? На тебе трещин больше, чем глины. Мало кто видит. Я вижу.  
В этом городе не бывало по-настоящему темно, и смешанный свет, падающий сквозь панорамные окна, напоминал Максимусу о каждой из его аттиланских камер. Он обрисовал кончиками пальцев контур лица Блэкагара, чёткие линии скул, арки бровей и плавный изгиб рта.  
– Который перепишет историю заново, если успеет. Золота больше, чем слоновой кости. Наверное, Уайльд – это пошло. Кивни, если согласен.  
Блэкагар замер: обрабатывать запросы с «если» он был не в состоянии. Запрограммированный режим работал как надо. Нет причин тревожиться.  
Рука сползла ниже, по горлу, широкому разлёту ключиц, по твёрдым мускулам груди и пресса. Максимус прочертил ровную линию, как свежую трещину, а когда поднял глаза, увидел, что Блэкагар слегка улыбается. Рука рефлекторно сжалась в кулак. Он остановил себя, ударить было бы слишком просто.  
– Я почти уверен, что ты сам этого хотел. Чтобы кто-то пришёл и снова засунул тебя в родной ящик Скиннера, где ты ни за что не в ответе.  
Улыбка Блэкгара дрогнула и растворилась в сумраке, и вот теперь уже улыбнулся Максимус.  
– Хотя я вообще не знаю, осмысливаешь ли ты свои преступления. Или там, внутри, глубокая выгребная яма, к краю которой ты подталкиваешь новые грехи, отвернувшись, отодвинувшись, пытаясь не вдыхать смрад. Он всё гуще и гуще. Вот это запомни. Ну, не расстраивайся, – Максимус взял лицо брата в ладони, коротко прижался губами к губам. – Я всё сделаю лучше.  
Расцепляя плотную ткань по контуру между чёрным и белым, он снял с Блэкагара перчатки; дыра на левой уже «заросла», и, конечно, шрама на ладони от грубо выдранного ещё в Некрополе маячка Иллюминати тоже не осталось. Потом принялся стягивать верх костюма. Раздевать Блэкагара, сидя на его коленях, было не очень удобно. Максимус не собирался ничего менять.  
– С супергеройскими вещами всегда такие проблемы, или это специально для короля, потому что страдание – основная цель нашей цивилизации? Подними руки. Медуза сама раздевалась, не помню такого. М-м, пожалуй, не будем про Медузу. Я не в меру много болтаю? – спросил он кокон вокруг головы Блэкагара и через пару секунд наконец высвободил его.  
– Я не болтал так много, пока меня не начали запирать в Зале созерцания. Можно было бы пошутить, что я болтаю за нас двоих, но статистически выходит, что за троих. Может, это потому, что я Максимус Безумный, хотя я никогда не страдал множественными личностями. Я всегда один.  
Без чёрной, скрадывающей очертания одежды Блэкагар выглядел непривычно. Словно негатив. Или гипсовая заготовка для фигуры атлета. Максимус дотронулся до прохладной гладкой кожи на плечах (столько сражений, столько пыток, и никаких доказательств!), провёл две симметричных линии вниз – зигзагами молний, повторяя узор с костюма. Всё это казалось настолько реальным, что его вдруг поразила догадка: Блэкагар ненастоящий. Максимус его сконструировал, а потом забыл и обманывает себя.  
Был только один способ...  
– Скажи моё имя, – произнёс он и тут же зажал Блэкагару рот, тот успел только вдохнуть. – Нет, я передумал, молчи, не надо, всё в порядке, я не съехал. Сейчас найду фонарик!  
Второй рукой он принялся шарить в кармане, потом сообразил, что все инструменты оставил в халате и на лабораторном столе, и крикнул в сторону кабинета, чтобы кто-нибудь принёс. Прикатился робот, которого Максимус от скуки переделал из пылесоса за завтраком. Он подобрал сброшенный на пол пиджак, а верхнюю часть костюма Блэкагара осторожно объехал, будто мазутную лужу, подал фонарик. Максимус направил луч света на лицо брата, на глаза, оттянув нижние веки. Зрачки сузились, но это не показатель, а вот слёзные каналы были на месте. Никто не встраивает андроидам аутентичные слёзные железы, даже помешанный на этой теме Дум.  
Максимус рассмеялся от облегчения.  
– Я ощущаю себя рыболовной сетью, в которую поймал вас, мой король. Тысячью крючков. Я чувствую натяжение нитей. Режущие грани металла.  
Он убрал фонарик и вернул ладони на плечи Блэкагара. Сжал, впиваясь пальцами в напряжённые мускулы, отпустил, растёр тепло по коже, наклонился и коснулся губами. Солоноватая, настоящая. Он поцеловал у основания шеи и выше, прихватил зубами и зализал, открыто и влажно. Уловил слабую дрожь.  
– Портал, который я создал, чтобы вы могли пообщаться вслух с товарищами из драмкружка по спасению вселенных, нетрудно было бы повторить, – сообщил он Блэкагару, расчерчивая по груди и животу стандартные для ботов электрические схемы и наблюдая за выражением его лица. – Вот только места, куда он вёл, больше не существует. Жаль, столько утерянных возможностей. Ты бы мог там кричать.  
– Я всё забывал спросить: неужели нельзя было просто написать для Иллюминати объяснение на страничку? Или напечатать на порт-экране, я бы даже не стал взламывать и заменять на порнографические цитаты из раннего Алтада Арида. Я знаю, что традиция требует уважения к равным, но ещё традиция требует не взрывать милый дом и все запасы терригена в нём. Мог бы не отвлекать меня от этой задачи, хотя мне понравилось. По-моему, ты меня не слушаешь.  
Блэкагар сфокусировал на нём взгляд, выгнул шею назад, приоткрыл губы. Точно не слушал. Максимус мстительно остановил ладонь, гладившую живот, и укусил подставленное горло – зло, не сдерживаясь, Блэкагар в ответ резко вздохнул и дёрнул бёдрами. Максимус поймал его за подбородок и снова укусил, на этот раз за нижнюю губу, втянул и выпустил, сжимая вокруг зубы, расцарапывая тонкую кожу. Поцеловал – уже нормально, если такое можно назвать нормальным – скользя языком по языку, вцепившись в волосы Блэкагара на затылке и делая мелкие, недостаточные глотки воздуха.  
Когда осознал, что стонет в чужой рот, рывком отстранился, потом встал, пошатнувшись, отступил на шаг назад.  
– Не слишком сладкое.  
Глянцевая лакричная духота обнимала со всех сторон, подсказывала нежно: выжги ему нервную систему. Давай, сейчас, такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни. Он ведь тебя уничтожит. Он убил всех, кто когда-либо был тебе дорог. Даже Медузалит умудрился перемолоть на куски, ничего от той, прежней, не осталось.  
Максимус рванул ворот собственной рубашки, дошёл до стойки, налил вина и выпил, не чувствуя вкуса.  
Всё было под контролем. Болезненная тяжесть, поселившаяся в затылке, когда он подчинил разум Блэкагара, оставалась на месте, будто свинцовая заплатка на черепе. Привычная, успокаивающая.  
(Он подумал: и кто из нас надёжнее связан?)  
– Знаешь, а пожалуй, это было бы большим благом для общества. Разве вселенная не заслуживает чуть-чуть пожить вольно перед смертью? Без тебя. Но так не интересно. Атаковать Нью-Аттилан – тоже. Нас ничего не ограничивает, кроме воображения – и времени, брат, времени. Забавно наблюдать, как опадает шелуха, как исчезает наносная театральность.  
Максимус отпил ещё вина, на этот раз смакуя. У вина был вкус Блэкагара (обратной зависимостью он пренебрёг).  
– Никаких лишних свидетелей. Сколько вы тогда висели в цепях посреди тронного зала – девять дней, десять? Я был совсем юный и бешеный, плохо помню. Сейчас ведь уютнее, некому помешать, даже цепей нет – кроме метафизических, но к ним вы привыкли даже больше. Сними с себя всё остальное. Буквальное, – уточнил Максимус, усмехнувшись. – Никуда не уходи, я скоро.  
В бывшем кабинете, превращённом в «полевую» лабораторию, он окинул взглядом материалы и детали, которые забрал из Некрополя, горестно покачал головой – выбор был скудный – и выломал пассатижами антенну основного спутника. Открутил конвертер, плотно, в несколько слоёв, обмотал конец изоляцией.  
Информация была последней кровью умирающей вселенной, но невежливо заставлять короля ждать.  
Вернувшись в гостиную, Максимус мельком посмотрел на Блэкагара – тот разделся и вернулся на кресло, – потом уставился на луну за окном, посеребрившую воды Гудзона и сохранившиеся шпили нового старого Аттилана.  
– Если хочешь знать, я пожертвовал мультидиапазонную антенну, с помощью которой подслушивал, что происходит в нашем потерянном раю. У неё сердечник из тавэтасаты, «вечного поглотителя» – твои друзья в Ваканде называли это вибраниумом. Самое тяжёлое, что нашлось, – Максимус взял антенну за импровизированную ручку, размахнулся в воздухе на пробу. Она тихо, мелодично просвистела.  
– Теперь нам не станет известно о том, что они откопали каркас Эльдрака – кстати, а ты предупредил его, что он может погибнуть вместе с городом? Потому что я не предупреждал. – Максимус отвернулся от окна, подошёл ближе, мазнул кончиком антенны по горлу Блэкагара и дальше, по груди. Не особенно примериваясь, опустил сверху – получилось слабо, Блэкагар только еле заметно вздрогнул.  
– Впрочем, подозреваю, Эльдрак и сам догадался. Плохо быть порталом, все только и делают, что тебя используют.  
Максимус замахнулся сильнее, от плеча, целясь в открытую шею, ударил раз, второй. Результат ему не понравился: Блэкагар чуть сполз по креслу вниз, закатив глаза, – зацепило сонную артерию.  
– Земля – майору Тому: очнись. Я тут пересказываю свежие слухи.  
Блэкагар встрепенулся от ментального импульса, поднял взгляд. Максимус отступил на шаг в сторону, ударил ниже, вдавливая стальную оплётку в кожу, – получилось будто ожог от удавки. Блэкагар поперхнулся и заморгал, хмурясь. Уже лучше. Максимус склонился над ним, опираясь коленом о край кресла, а рукой – о плечо, медленно провёл языком по узкой багровой полосе на горле. Морщинка между бровей Блэкагара никуда не исчезла, зато участилось дыхание. Максимус подвинул колено дальше, упёрся в пах, оценил, как затрепетали крылья носа и расширились зрачки. Чудесные невербальные мелочи.  
– Слухи, – рассеянно повторил он, отстраняясь. – В Башне Мудрости – том, что от неё осталось, – наконец договорились объявить смерть Карнака несчастным случаем при падении города, не позже. Встань, хочу на тебя поглядеть. Логичное решение – потому что когда главный мудрец совершает самоубийство, это плохо влияет на мораль граждан. А тебе повезло, Карнак вместо этого мог решить найти тебя и перевоспитать. Но я бы тебя не отдал.  
Блэкагар поднялся с кресла, потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы, остановился у окна. В свете луны, в бьющем наотмашь холодном белом (белом, как мой король) весь он был словно инсталляция на тему самого себя в дворцовой галерее. Воплощённое искусство. Максимус обошёл брата по кругу, рассматривая резкие штрихи и плавные изгибы тела, потом нырнул в его тень, коротко, дразняще поцеловал (пришлось встать на носки).  
– Ещё говорят, Эннилюкс обещает за вашу голову двадцать пять миллионов чего-то. Но ваша голова нужна мне самому. Склоните её.  
Он отступил в сторону и, перехватив антенну удобнее, стегнул по спине, наискось по скульптурным лопаткам, и снова – крест-накрест, третий раз – по боку, оставляя ровную алую ссадину. Вибраниум был хорошей идеей, идеально гасил колебания. Максимус ударил ещё несколько раз по напрягшимся плечам, мощно и широко замахиваясь. Потом прижался к спине брата, наверняка пачкая рубашку, закинул руку ему на грудь. Блэкагар весь подался назад. Его долгий, свистящий вздох звучал почти как стон.  
– Кто не ищет тебя, ищет Ахуру, – зашептал Максимус, почти касаясь влажной от пота кожи на загривке, прикусил выступающий позвонок. – Понимаю, почему ты не сказал мне, куда отправил сына, – это чтобы я не умер со смеху. Канг Завоеватель, серьёзно? Ещё б Аннигулусу ребёнка вручил. Но не сообщить его матери было жестоко, не находишь?  
Он развернул Блэкагара кругом, оттолкнул, прочертил зигзаг от ключицы к паху, как раньше – ладонью, но теперь острым кончиком антенны.  
– Меня вот не разыскивают – тешатся иллюзиями, что я погиб под руинами. Но так было бы совсем не интересно. Не закрывайся.  
Максимус ударил сверху, высоко занеся руку, потом обратно, чиркнув по боку и рёбрам. Примерился, стал бить короче и ритмичнее, оставляя параллельные алые следы.  
Широко открыв глаза, он впитывал каждый отклик – как сокращаются мышцы пресса и подрагивают руки, как искажается от боли лицо Блэкагара. Когда хлестнул ниже, проезжаясь по налившемуся кровью члену и рассекая кожу на бедре, Блэкагар зашипел сквозь зубы и зажмурился.  
– Я давно подозревал, что тебе понравится, но приятно получить эмпирическое подтверждение. И видишь, куда лучше с твоим самобичеванием справляюсь я. Что бы все без меня делали?  
Максимус приблизился, положил руку на горячую кожу, изучающе провёл по вспухшим шероховатым полосам – то нежно поглаживая кончиками пальцев, то задевая ногтями. Блэкагар протяжно выдохнул ему в шею, подставляясь под прикосновения. И аж выгнулся, когда Максимус сжал ладонью его член.  
Микроробот на локте вдруг запищал: программа реагировала на нехарактерное изменение давления и состава крови.  
– Иди ты, – хмыкнул Максимус, отбросив антенну и отстранившись от Блэкагара, чтобы отцепить рабочую часть от катетера, – меня всё устраивает. Улетай, мотылёк, не мешай, замени лучше ампулы.  
Микроробот, обиженно жужжа, улетел в сторону лаборатории. Максимус поправил рукав и задумался.  
– О чём мы говорили? А, о моей непреложной важности для Аттилана. Встаньте на колени, мой король.  
Этого было почти достаточно: знать, сколь полноценно Блэкагар в его власти. Смотреть, как он опускается на пол, неотрывно глядя снизу вверх тёмным поплывшим взглядом. Если бы осознавал происходящее, уже распылил бы Максимуса на биологическую взвесь и недобрые намерения.  
Мир редко казался Максимусу правильным. Удивительным и захватывающим, подконтрольным и предсказуемым, стремительно заканчивающимся – но редко правильным.  
Он приблизился, на ходу стягивая брюки и бельё, и, крепко придерживая подбородок Блэкагара, нетерпеливо толкнулся в приоткрытый рот. Стояло у него, будто в пубертате.  
– Раскрой шире и расслабь горло. И ни одного звука, – напомнил он, – потому что иначе тебе придётся избавляться от трупа, разделённого на две очень компрометирующие половины. Неловко выйдет.  
Блэкагар, конечно, подчинился, даже механически прошёлся языком по члену. Опыта у него не было никакого, но сейчас было неважно. Максимус вцепился рукой в пряди волос, надавил на затылок, насаживая сильнее.  
– Так и не решил, что оставить тебе на память. Мог бы стереть всё начисто, чтобы ни отпечатков пальцев, ни следов ДНК не осталось. Мог бы отчеканить каждую секунду так, что не забудешь никогда. Мог бы переставить всю мебель, перекрасить стены, разбить витражи, – он перечислял, сосредотачиваясь на словах, а не на скольжении головки по твёрдому нёбу и упругой тесноте за ним. – Хочешь, отпустим пару грехов? Внушу тебе – осторожно, рекурсия! – что внушил тебе взорвать терригеновую бомбу и весь Аттилан в придачу? Хотя нет, мы и так стали чересчур мягкими. Прошлая бомба чуть не уничтожила жизнь в знакомой нам концепции – образовавшаяся чёрная дыра запустила распад ложного вакуума, вернее, туннелирование его в истинный, не буду утомлять деталями. Вот бейондеры бы посмеялись. Я не в курсе, при чём тут бейондеры, не спрашивай. Вселенной пришла бы крышка, если бы не Стражи Галактики – а они предупреждали.  
Максимус перевёл дух, любуясь на покрасневшие, блестящие от слюны губы вокруг своего члена.  
– То, что у тебя нет ни малейшего навыка, понятно. Не понятно, почему мне этого достаточно, – он приподнял подбородок Блэкагара, чтобы толкнуться ещё глубже.  
– Не проверял, – продолжил рассказывать Максимус, делая паузы между фразами и другие, короче, между рывками, – возможно, пока тебя не было, Совет истины отредактировал историю. Нельзя вменять подобное преступление государству Аттилан. Это чревато... Конечно я осознавал последствия, за кого ты меня принимаешь. Но кто я такой, чтобы запрещать дорогому брату и сюзерену ломать вселенную? Я люблю сюрпризы, и взрывы, и подвиги, и трагедии! В этом плане, как говорится, _вы очень доставляете_. «Пять звёзд из пяти, ломал бы и ломал вместе с ним что угодно»...  
Блэкагар сглотнул, мазнул горячим языком на движении обратно, и этого хватило. Максимус сцепил челюсти, чтобы не проронить ни звука – молча ведь должно быть по-другому. Правда? Правда.  
Он выпустил волосы и лицо Блэкагара, стараясь сложить мир из светящихся пятен в привычный и устойчивый и восстановить сбитое дыхание. Блэкагар поднял на него глаза и вдруг поймал за запястье жёсткими пальцами, потянул к себе. Максимус отшатнулся, вырвал руку. Это не было запланировано, это сбой. Ему запрещено! Блэкагар не должен так прикасаться.  
Максимус попытался посмотреть псионикой, в ответ почудилось: небо стало красным и закачалось.  
– Ну нет, враньё, – зло сказал он, – обычная галлюцинация. Кабал бы сообщил. И уже слышны были бы сирены. Или крики.  
Небо, будто нехотя, выцвело до нормального, желтоватого от светового загрязнения оттенка. В разуме Блэкагара всё тоже выглядело как следует, только фонило желанием так, что воздуха снова стало не хватать.  
Максимус поправил одежду, скомандовал Блэкагару встать. Не совсем понимая, зачем, прижался к нему. Столкновению миров придётся подождать, пока они не закончат.  
– Пойдём в ванную, – сказал Максимус, – я ведь должен о тебе заботиться.  
В ярком искусственном свете ванной было видно, что ссадины и синяки на коже Блэкагара почти исчезли и обрабатывать нечего – регенерация работала как надо. Жаль, но лезть сейчас в клеточные структуры было муторно, некогда и, наверное, не романтично. Можно просто потом повторить.  
Максимус посмотрел на себя в покрытом трещинами зеркале – он не помнил, зачем разбил его, может, вспомнил о ходящем сквозь отражения Давозе. Непрошеные гости им были не нужны.  
Он включил тёплую воду, поразмыслив, снял только обувь и носки и забрался в большую, почему-то треугольную ванну, потянув брата за собой. Усадил его между широко расставленных коленей, обнял сзади за плечи.  
– Наша реальность подчиняется множеству неписанных или неполных законов, – когда Максимус убедился, что с внушением всё в порядке, говорить снова стало легко и приятно. – Кто-то называет это магией, кто-то – божественным сознанием, кто-то – саморегуляцией нарратива. – Пальцами правой руки он провёл по припухшим губам, Блэкагар догадливо облизал, всосал глубже, прикусил костяшки. Это будоражило сильнее, чем Максимус рассчитывал; он опустил руку на его напряжённый член и начал неспешно поглаживать.  
– Альтернативы и вероятности не исчезали бесследно, нужно только знать, куда смотреть. Например, с моста через зеркало. Порой мне кажется, что все они теперь осели в моей голове и навещают странными снами. В одном я – Смерть, не Таносова воображаемая подружка, другая, и из этого сна я знаю, что тебя довольно легко утопить.  
Блэкагар прижимался спиной к намокшей рубашке, ёрзал бёдрами по ткани брюк. Кожей к коже было бы хуже.  
– Я часто тебя убиваю, но редко этому счастлив, – про те миры, где он зачем-то умирал вместо брата, Максимус рассказывать не собирался. Блэкагар не оценит шутку.  
Он ускорил движения, а когда Блэкагар подался вверх, резко остановился, улыбнулся его сорванному вздоху. Немного развернул к себе, поцеловал точёную скулу – по ней стекали капли, Максимус слизал, представляя, будто они солёные. Снова принялся ритмично ласкать, наблюдая, как вздрагивают слипшиеся от влаги ресницы.  
– Механика процесса банальна, меня больше интересует биохимия. Покажи.  
Внутри чужого (не чужого) разума каждое касание отзывалось пульсацией тока – он нёсся рекой среди призрачных городских кварталов, затапливая их пряным лакричным запахом. Можно было разобрать на молекулы – и на ноты. Никогда прежде Максимус не слышал здесь музыки, она была честной и без слов просила: ещё.  
– Не так просто, – он рассмеялся и убрал руку с члена, оплёл обеими торс, ощущая, как вздымается и опускается под ладонями широкая грудь. Пристроил подбородок Блэкагару на плечо. Тот выпустил бортики ванны и положил свои ладони поверх – Максимус позволил, сам ведь решил не корректировать этот побочный эффект.  
– Я всегда тебя хотел, – зачем-то признался он, – с тех пор, как впервые увидел. В детстве, конечно, по-другому – хотел, чтобы тебе было со мной интересно. Чтобы ты закричал и разломал свою камеру. Хотел показать ирригатор, который собрал для дворцового сада, хотел показать сад. Он был огромный – ирригатор, в смысле, дурацкий такой, и пыхтел, будто советник Эдлар, которому только что довелось пробежать двести ступенек на Арену правосудия.  
Максимус сбросил мешающую руку, погладил по рельефным мускулам, спускаясь к паху, – дразняще и недостаточно. Накрыл член, крепко охватил и двинул несколько раз вверх-вниз, царапнул ногтями чувствительную плоть. Прекратил, снова продолжил, снова прекратил. Механика банальна.  
– Хотел понять, как мне поступать, чтобы ты стал хорошим королём. Или чтобы мы наконец сразились за корону. Хотел от тебя избавиться и освободиться от этих мыслей.  
Блэкагар шумно, хрипло, очень отвлекающе глотал воздух открытым ртом, откинув назад голову и щекоча Максимуса мокрыми прядями по уху. Он слушал и останавливался на каждом слишком глубоком, с запинкой вдохе. Сердце под рукой билось, как птица в силках.  
– Я знаю, ты меня никогда не хотел. Я – только часть твоего несметного долга и сверхплотной вины. Оттого я сделался незаменим и незабываем. Я – личный аттиланский Диснейленд, я – вечерние мультики по кабельному, я – фургон мороженщика, который едет по вашей улице под весёлую мелодию. Каждый ураган в мире должен называться «Максимус»!  
В этот раз он не убрал ладонь, наоборот, стал двигать быстрее – Блэкагар закусил губу и вцепился в его запястье, прогнулся дугой, дёрнулся вверх, подставляясь. Замер на секунду или две, и длинно, беззвучно, блаженно выдохнул.  
Максимус стёр с его подбородка струйку крови – прокусил-таки.  
Блэкагара било мелкой дрожью, Максимус отрешённо обнял его, спросил:  
– Как думаешь, был бы ты счастлив, казнив меня, когда следовало? Кто бы стал придворным шутом? Кто бы создавал бомбы и разрушал для тебя планеты? Кого бы ты использовал в своих планах? Кто бы тебя так...  
Тишина оглушила его.


End file.
